


Dirty Dancing

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Nii's experiments turns out rather different than he'd intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 02/13/05  
> Drafted: 04/13/05

"Kougaiji-sama! Kougaiji-sama, please!"

The prince's bedchamber door opened at last to the frantic knocking, and Kougaiji leaned heavily against it, squinting blearily. "Yes, Yaone. What is it?"

Yaone colored faintly, trying not to notice that Kougaiji's jeans were not quite fastened or that his shirt had only made it as far as his elbow on one side; clearly the clothing had been pulled on hastily prior to his answering her call. She clasped her hands before her and dipped her head briefly, worry creasing her brow. "Forgive me, Lord, for waking you; but I didn't know what else to do!"

"Mmh. What's going on?" Kougaiji's words sounded only slightly more coherent than a slur; he raked a clawed hand back through his sleep-disheveled hair in an effort to appear more awake.

"It's Nii-hakase." She spoke the name as though it left a bitter taste in her mouth. "Something's gone terribly wrong with whatever he was working on all night--"

Kougaiji snapped to instant alertness, straightening up and swiftly closing the last button on his jeans. "Where is he now?" he asked, shrugging the black tailored shirt fully up onto his shoulder and shutting the chamber door behind him as he moved into the hall.

"Down in the lab." Yaone hastened to keep pace with the prince as he strode for the nearest stairwell. "Hwan-hakase called me in earlier this morning because he seemed quite out of his mind; but I don't know what could have caused it or how to fix it and it's not getting any better and--Kougaiji-sama, the man is *dangerous*. He is frightening enough in his right mind; but what he might do with his faculties impaired--"

"Yaone." Kougaiji's hand closed gently around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks and halting the hurried flow of her words. "I'll handle Nii. Find Lirin; make sure she stays well away from whatever is going on. Just in case."

"I understand." Yaone fought the blush that teased beneath her skin at Kougaiji's touch, reminding herself that Kougaiji was Lord and Master, and that only; and much as she might disapprove of whose shirt he was currently wearing, it was not her place to undermine his choices. "Only...please, do be careful. I don't *trust* him."

Kougaiji smiled, a minute curving of his lips meant to reassure. "I know. I will be." He let go of her wrist with that, turned, and jogged for the stairs at the end of the hall.

Yaone stared after him a moment more, hands clasped, one knuckle pressed to her mouth; then, shaking her head briefly, she hurried off to find her young charge.

===  
Kougaiji strode into the lab and found himself face to face with Hwan.

"Your Highness..." Her eyes flicked briefly to his open black shirt and lingered, mouth curling down slightly in what was almost a faint sneer of disgust. Clearly she recognized to whom the garment belonged; and that annoyed Kougaiji somehow. He hadn't meant to throw on Nii's clothing when Yaone had come knocking at his door; hadn't even realized that Nii's clothing had been left in his room yesterday after the two of them had--

But he wasn't going to reminisce on that just now.

He met Hwan's gaze, subtly daring her to speak her disapproving thoughts aloud.

She didn't.

"Where is he?" Kougaiji demanded, eyes roaming the dim corners of the lab. There was a bright, lively sort of music coming from somewhere, music that sounded of heat and blazing sunlight and celebration. The word 'salsa' came to mind, somehow.

Hwan folded her arms and indicated the adjoining room with a tilt of her head. "In there."

Kougaiji crossed to the doorway and peered inside.

What he saw nearly stopped his heart in shock and disbelief. Nii Jienyi, his nemesis and...lover, for lack of a better word, was...

Dancing?

Yes--dancing.

Not only that, but he was dancing on one of the lab tables, with the bunny doll for a partner, in a style that somehow brought to mind phrases like 'sizzling' and 'sensual' and 'hot steamy nights of sweat-drenched passion'. He was wearing pants that appeared to be black leather and appeared to have been painted on, as well. His shirt was white, silky, the sleeves draping his arms quite flatteringly and the front open down to where it tucked into his waistband.

He was, however, still wearing the usual bunny slippers.

The ensemble--slippers notwithstanding--brought an appreciative tension to Kougaiji's body and stirred up a squirmy sort of warmth deep in his belly, even as the sheer bizarre-ness of the scene boggled his mind. He shook his head, still not certain he could trust what his eyes were telling him, and turned back to Hwan.

"What in the world was he working on?"

"I can't be entirely sure, but I believe it had something to do with subliminal suggestion and mind control."

"Naturally." Kougaiji bit back a sigh. "He didn't tell you anything?"

Hwan made a face. "As a matter of fact, he told me plenty. He told me he was the 'man of my dreams' and my 'personal love god' and offered to 'show me true paradise' on the table, there." She shivered. "But about his project itself? No."

"And mind control is your best guess, then?" Kougaiji was finding it something of a challenge to focus his thoughts logically when Nii was still moving to that music, dipping the bunny doll backward in a seductive bow and then clutching it close in one arm while he tangoed to the end of the table and back.

"Really, does he ever do much of anything else?" Hwan waved a hand, brusquely dismissive. "But as much fun as it is to watch him make a fool of himself, I can't get any work done like this."

"What would you have me do with him?"

"Keep him locked up until it wears off?"

"And how long might that be?"

"There's no telling. Your apothecary couldn't find any way to bring his mind back, and I certainly haven't got any ideas." Hwan turned, pulling a tube of lipstick and a mirrored compact from her pocket. "I'm due to report to Gyokumen Koushu-sama in just a few moments," she offered, lining her mouth in rich dark-wine color. "Please have him out of the way by the time I return." She primped her hair, snapped the mirror shut, and walked out, the smart click of her heels fading swiftly down the hall.

Kougaiji shook his head and sighed, vaguely annoyed that such a problem should be summarily dumped in his lap. He folded his arms across his chest and turned back to Nii, who still appeared utterly oblivious to the world beyond the bunny doll and his dance.

But as Kougaiji stood and simply watched, he found his annoyance fading easily enough into amusement and appreciation.

He'd never imagined he'd see Nii doing anything so joyously uninhibited as dancing, after all; hence the amusement. And he was unable to deny the fact that Nii looked incredibly...well, *sexy*.

Hence the appreciation.

The man was in impeccable shape, and he moved as if he'd been dancing this way all his life, demonstrating an impressive sense of rhythm. Granted, he did look rather silly with the doll for his partner; his stance and posture were distinctly stunted by its size and the fact that it was completely inanimate. Nonetheless, he managed to work around such limitations with remarkable ease and quite frankly, Kougaiji was somewhat jealous of the bunny for a moment. The dance bespoke a distinct sensuality, and Nii exuded raw sex appeal in waves. The fluid, rhythmic movement of his body was exciting, to be sure; and the black leather clinging tightly to his hips and thighs certainly didn't hurt matters any. But it was the intense expression on his face, that said no one and nothing could ever be more captivating than the stuffed rabbit in his arms, which struck Kougaiji most and made him briefly consider the merits of trading places with the toy.

After all, that look--no matter how insincere or misleading it tended to be--was usually reserved for him; and truth be told, he'd grown to like it that way no matter what anyone around him thought.

He knew already that no one in the castle, neither close friends nor forced allies, approved of his relationship with the scientist; and the only reason Gyokumen had never tried to break them of it was that Nii had fed her some silver-tongued excuse about 'keeping the prince under control'. But they both had their own reasons for the affair, after all, even if neither of them knew precisely what the other's motives were. For all Kougaiji knew, the excuse Nii had given his step-mother was in fact the truth and *he* was the fool for allowing himself to be toyed with so. He had taken that into account in the beginning, and deemed the personal benefits of his bizarre game with Nii worth the inherent risks.

And apparently, the unforeseen portion of those benefits included getting to watch the man dance on the lab table after having experimented with his own mind.

Kougaiji cleared his throat, still thoroughly amused. "Those slippers detract quite a bit from the impact of your wardrobe, Doctor..."

"Ahhh!" Nii focused on Kougaiji, and his eyes lit up. "A *real* partner, at last!" He promptly dropped the bunny doll and leapt down from the table, striking a gallantly masculine pose as he straightened up. He seized the edges of his shirt in both hands, whipping the garment fully open and off and casting it decisively to the floor in a melodramatic display of machismo before thrusting one hand toward Kougaiji, palm up.

"Dance with me, daiji na mono--for together, we can make magic!"

Kougaiji wanted to laugh. It was difficult not to, truly, even as he discreetly ogled the sight of shirtless Nii in skintight pants before him, even as his fingers itched to play through the scattering of wiry hair that trailed down the older man's chest. The things Nii said were so utterly ridiculous, no matter how appetizing his appearance.

Kougaiji shook his head, smiling despite himself. "I'll pass, thank you. We should be thinking of somewhere to keep you out of sight until you are yourself again."

Nii's arm remained extended; he waved negligently with the other hand. "There is time enough for such things later," he dismissed. "But surely you can indulge me for one simple dance, my prince. It is not so difficult--come!" And he beckoned with his outstretched hand, the gesture brooking no argument as his hips started moving again.

And though the music was certainly infectious and Nii was certainly very inviting, still Kougaiji shook his head, voice ripe with amusement. "Not today, Doctor. I think--"

He was cut off abruptly when Nii lunged forward and snatched his hand, jerking their bodies together and snaking an arm around Kougaiji's waist.

"But I must insist," the scientist purred, holding the prince close against him. His tone remained soft, persuasive. "Dance with me, Kougaiji, *trust* me--let the rhythm take you over, and I will show your spirit the true meaning of passion!"

And while Kougaiji simply could not hold back a short peal of laughter at that, he was at the same time assailed by the hypnotic undercurrents of that voice, by the feel and the scent of his oft-times bedmate in such close proximity; and the mirth was quickly overtaken by something more primal. Nii's body was sinfully familiar, unyielding and solid against the youkai, the muscle of his shoulder hard and smooth beneath Kougaiji's hand. His skin was warm and inviting where Kougaiji's open shirt facilitated contact. He smelled of tobacco smoke, and the cinnamon mints he was so fond of between cigarettes, and faintly of some spiced cologne or perhaps a trace of bath soap from the night before; and underneath it all was the subtle hint of human sweat and human flesh and human blood that set him apart from everyone else in Houtou.

Kougaiji breathed him in, aroused, well aware that *this* was the cocktail of scents that haunted his bed linens, that fed his unholy craving for the older man, that enhanced every soul-searing moment of sexual ecstasy that took him these days. He shivered pleasantly in Nii's embrace, deciding that perhaps indulging him for a few moments would not be so bad an idea.

Which was just as well, since Nii had not concerned himself with waiting for Kougaiji's response before slipping back into rhythm with the music. His right hand clasped Kougaiji's left, leading, and the arm around Kougaiji's waist only furthered his intention to guide the prince through the steps that they took together.

Keeping up with the dance was ridiculously easy, Kougaiji found. His body was well-accustomed to reading Nii's, after all, and moving in complement to it. It was all but instinctive by now. They moved quickly, in time with the lively music, forward and back and then 'round in a circle, Nii's hips sliding and pulsing against his, inciting his body to counter-rhythm; and Kougaiji found himself smiling again as they moved through the patterns repeatedly.

He was mildly surprised, that he should enjoy such bizarre frivolity so much; but he couldn't help it. The dancing was fun, he admitted; and it was all too rare that the two of them had any private moments outside the bedroom. The entire situation was still strange, yes; but also strangely refreshing in its newness. The atmosphere between them was one of coy flirtation; such playfulness was quite unlike Nii and yet somehow it managed to feel completely natural and incredibly sensual. It was almost a pity, really, that he would have to end it in another moment and take the scientist off to recover his mind in private.

The music had changed, Kougaiji noticed rather suddenly. It was no longer quite so bright; the rhythm and the tempo had developed a much more sultry edge and the sound was somehow more intoxicating than infectious.

Nii's eyes were still playful behind his glasses, but there was a prowling hunger shadowing them now as well. He shifted his stance, stepping back, taking both Kougaiji's hands in his through a brief series of steps before flinging him outward by one arm. And just as quickly, he reeled the prince back in, spinning him into an embrace so that Kougaiji found himself with his back to Nii's chest and his right hand linked across his stomach with the scientist's left. Nii's free hand settled intimately at Kougaiji's hip, beneath the tailored hem of the open black shirt; and Nii's mouth dipped, nuzzling softly into the crook of Kougaiji's neck and shoulder.

The prince sucked in a sharp breath, eyes fluttering involuntarily closed. "Nnhh--" he managed, lower lip caught beneath the edge of his teeth. He lolled his head to the side, tilting it in accommodation, warm thrills of pleasure shivering down his spine as Nii nipped at his earlobe. This was an unexpected development, to be sure; but not at all unwelcome.

"You are so beautiful, Kougaiji," Nii murmured, voice low and seductive against the prince's neck. "You set my soul aflame, my precious thing; my desire engulfs me, and I burn for *you*--"

Kougaiji realized that such flowery drivel was bound to be the result of whatever strange force currently had hold of the older man's mind; but that made it no less enticing to hear when his own mind was suddenly traveling a rapid course headlong to the bedroom.

"You intoxicate me..." Nii's touch slid teasingly along the prince's stomach, caressing the contours of his abdomen, one fingertip circling lightly around the hollow of his navel in the shadow of their joined hands. The scientist's lips brushed delicately against the ridges of Kougaiji's ear with each whispered word. "I want to feel you, hold you, take you in my arms--" Nii's fingers crept lower, skimming the edge of Kougaiji's jeans, deftly slipping the top button open "--touch you, taste you, consume you, *ravish* you--"

And his hand crept confidently inside, gliding expertly between flesh and fabric to caress newly-woken hardness and send sharp thrills of ecstasy singing through Kougaiji's blood.

"Hahh--" The prince stiffened, tossing his head back against Nii's shoulder, panting softly. Pleasure ebbed and surged through his body, pooling steadily in his gut with each familiar, knowing brush of Nii's fingertips. The hand that gripped Nii's across his stomach tightened spasmodically; and his other hand dug into the leather that clung to the human's thigh, clawed nails barely pricking the skin beneath. The scientist knew exactly how to tease him, where to touch, how long to linger over sensitive flesh; and Kougaiji shuddered in his embrace, unraveling, control slipping away from him notch by notch. His hips moved of their own accord, thrusting shallowly, seeking; Nii's hips swayed rhythmically against his backside in return, hard and suggestive, still synched with the music.

"Yes, Kougaiji," Nii murmured, voice warm below his prince's ear. "Hear what my body says to yours; feel it, *use* it..." He closed his hand gently around Kougaiji's length, nudged firmly against him from behind; and Kougaiji groaned, arching wantonly into that touch, rapidly succumbing to his lust. He was losing himself, surely and quickly; need and desire coursed wildly through him, warring with control, flaring gleefully deep in his belly. Nii's grip shifted deliberately, stroking him lightly; and Kougaiji gasped, biting back a sultry moan while his hips jerked in response. His eyes squeezed briefly shut, the heady purple-red stain of pleasure creeping steadily in around the edges of his awareness; each breath he drew drugged him further on Nii's scent and Kougaiji realized, deep in the back of his mind where logic still held sway, that if he didn't stop things now he probably wasn't going to be able to.

"Enough, Doctor," he managed, voice trembling. He hated to break the mood, truly; but he was after all supposed to be getting Nii out of the lab, not letting the older man get him out of his pants. "We shouldn't--not here--"

But Nii was nothing if not single-minded in his goals; and his aim was currently set on seducing Kougaiji. He withdrew and spun the prince back around, crushing him close face-to-face once again. "But how am I to resist, my prince, when I look into your eyes and see only your desire?" he asked, voice low and intense. His right hand slid to the side of Kougaiji's neck, and he nipped softly at the younger man's mouth once, twice before continuing. "Your body cries out to me, my precious thing, begging for my touch; and I cannot deny such raw *need*..." The fingertips of his left hand slid enticingly down the skin of Kougaiji's back beneath the borrowed shirt and Kougaiji shivered, resolve failing him entirely. He clutched at Nii's shoulder, curled his other hand against the hair on Nii's chest, sought the scientist's mouth, aching to be kissed again.

Nii indulged him by repeating those light, fleeting nips that never lingered; and Kougaiji made a soft noise of frustration at being denied the full taste that he wanted. Nii simply shifted, fingertips teasing against the fine hairs at the back of Kougaiji's neck while he brushed soft kisses into the hollow where the prince's ear and jawbone met; and Kougaiji went pliant in his embrace, head falling back, eyes slitting closed. Nii's lips whispered hotly down along the arch of his throat then, acknowledging submission, claiming victory; and Nii's arm slid tightly around his shoulders, supporting his head. Pure desire soared through Kougaiji, clouded his mind, made his breath hitch shallowly; shivers of pleasure coursed fiercely through his blood and a tiny sound of helpless need escaped him. He could feel Nii's hungry smile against his skin; the human's free hand was beneath the black shirt, splayed low against the curve of his spine, pressing him intimately closer, hips positively grinding by now. What they did could hardly be termed dancing anymore; and Kougaiji couldn't find it in himself to care.

Abruptly, Nii swung him around and dipped him over backward, hovering above one of the lab tables. "I *want* you, daiji na mono," he declared fervently, and claimed Kougaiji's mouth at last with hot, overpowering abandon.

Kougaiji's stomach melted swiftly at that, surging with the heat that simmered thick and molten lower down in his gut. His leg wrapped behind Nii's in a bid to keep his balance; and that apparently was all the incentive the scientist needed to further his amorous behaviour. He leaned just a bit lower and laid Kougaiji down, climbing after him and hardly disturbing the embrace; and Kougaiji arched eagerly against him, wanting. He tangled a hand in the back of Nii's hair, worked the human's mouth thoroughly, all impatience and urgency while the older man settled against him. Nii's arm beneath his shoulders tightened, pressing them closer; his other hand shifted down to the prince's waist, caressing, teasing at the bare skin. His kisses turned deep and sultry, ardent, impassioned--the sort of thing that set the pages of tawdry romance novels ablaze; and Kougaiji lost himself completely for a moment, dizzy with arousal, ready almost to let go entirely and follow the scientist's lead to its inevitable conclusion. Nii was already half undressed, after all; and he himself was in only slightly better shape. It would take very little effort to render them both naked and offer himself willingly atop the lab table, never mind that Hwan was bound to return shortly--

\--and in all likelihood, the woman would fly off the handle to find them desecrating her workspace in such a manner, and Gyokumen would almost certainly hear of it, and oh but the 'empress' would have *words* for them then...

On second thought, sex in the lab was not such a good idea after all.

When Nii lifted for breath, Kougaiji reluctantly slipped one finger between their faces and pressed it softly to the human's lips. "If you keep this up, Doctor," he breathed, head spinning, "we are going to find ourselves with an audience just when we want it least." He moved the halting finger, trailing his clawed nail lightly across one unshaven cheek, unable to still his hips from shifting just the slightest bit.

Nii's eyes smoldered with raw hunger behind his glasses, all hint of playfulness seared away. He turned his face, nipping gently at Kougaiji's finger before he answered. "Ahhhh..." His lips pressed softly to Kougaiji's chin, trailed down the youkai's jawline to murmur, "My prince seeks a private performance, then..." directly into the shell of one pointed ear.

Kougaiji couldn't help a shiver of anticipation at the gliding innuendo that delivered those words, and his voice when he answered was half-moan. "*Yes*..."

"Then it is my joyous duty to oblige," Nii returned, and summarily hopped down from the table, scooped Kougaiji into his arms, and strode for the exit.

"Doctor--!" Kougaiji wriggled from the hold easily enough, stumbling slightly as he landed back on his feet. To be sure, he was impressed by the older man's strength and amused at the romantically cliched gesture; but the thought of being carried through the halls of Houtou like some newly-wed bride was appalling, to say the least, and instantly doused the sharp edge of his arousal. God only knew what sorts of new gossip such a sight might fuel down in the servants' quarters. "I can walk, thank you. And put your shirt back on. We cause enough scandal around this place as it is."

"As you wish, my prince." Dutifully, Nii retrieved his rumpled, frilly white shirt and slid his arms back into the sleeves, knotting the loose shirttails at his waist. "Shall we take the private route to your quarters, then?" And he turned and sauntered out without waiting for an answer, dancing slightly as he went, step livened by the music that still played from the computer in the corner.

That sight--those hips and those movements and those tight tight pants--was nearly enough to make Kougaiji reconsider his decision about sex in the lab.

But Nii was already gone; and Kougaiji paused only long enough to recover the forgotten bunny doll before hurrying after.

===  
"I must say, my prince; if this is to be the result, I am going to have to use myself as a test subject far more often, hmmm?"

Sprawled facedown in the disheveled ruin of his spacious bed, arm hanging limply off the side, Kougaiji just groaned in what could have been either dismay or agreement.

Nii levered up and propped himself back against the pillows, lighting a cigarette with a thoughtful look. "Really, though, I'm rather disappointed in myself for succumbing to my own suggestions so easily." He placed the lighter back on the bedside table, beside the bunny doll and his pack of cigarettes and the ashtray that Kougaiji kept for him, and drew in a long drag of smoke.

"At least you are yourself again, now." With an effort, Kougaiji rolled over onto his back and shifted closer, dropping his head heavily atop Nii's naked thigh. "What on earth led you down such a path, anyway? Were you planning on raising an army of dancing, romancing youkai soldiers to charm Sanzo into giving up his sutra?"

Nii's mouth twitched with amusement, curving into a grin. "Not quite, my prince. It was merely a harmless way to test a possible new method for delivering subliminal suggestions, to alter brain-waves and behaviour patterns." He paused. "I can't say exactly *why* such a persona occurred to me, however..."

"...The moon was full, last night," Kougaiji offered after a moment. "We may as well blame it on that, I suppose."

Nii's eyes unfocused slightly, and his smile took on a hint of thoughtful, distant fondness. "Ahh, yes, the moon..." Still gazing off to wherever his mind had taken him, he lowered his cigarette and offered it absently to Kougaiji; and though he'd never done such a thing before, somehow the gesture had the feel of old habit.

Curious, Kougaiji placed the cigarette between his lips and drew in a long breath.

He promptly choked, jerking the tobacco from his mouth and lunging upright in a fit of violent coughing.

Startled, Nii burst out laughing and leaned forward to pound helpfully on his bare back, retrieving the cigarette from Kougaiji's fingers before it could start burning the bedsheets.

"My apologies, my prince. It seems we both forgot ourselves for a moment, hmmm?"

Kougaiji twisted around enough to glare at him, then coughed one final time and flopped back, resuming his position with Nii's leg for a pillow. "How can you smoke those? I had no idea they were so..." He made a face. "Vile."

Nii lifted the cigarette back to his own mouth and drew on it pleasantly. "With practice, Kougaiji-sama. Many, many years of practice."

"Mmh." Kougaiji shifted, thoughts turning back to the subject they'd been discussing previously. "I wonder...perhaps the suggestion you used for this experiment of yours was born of some unconscious need to relax, to 'let loose'." He glanced up at the older man, one eye squinting briefly shut. "Tell me, Doctor--are you repressing a light-hearted carefree spirit behind this complacent, egotistical persona?"

Nii gave only a soft chuckle in response and said nothing.

"Or perhaps you simply needed an excuse to romance me, then." Kougaiji's tone was deliberately teasing; Nii's mouth quirked up at one corner, smiling a rare genuine smile down into those mischievous lilac eyes.

"Whatever the reason, daiji na mono, I am ultimately pleased with the end result." His hand settled lightly in Kougaiji's damp, tousled bangs, in a gesture that could hardly be termed anything other than affectionate.

"...I suppose I can't complain, either." Kougaiji closed his eyes.

Silence settled for a long moment, during which Nii finished his cigarette.

"But truly, I would dearly love to have seen Hwan's face, had she happened upon us," he mused then, stubbing the butt into the ashtray.

And Kougaiji couldn't help but burst into peals of merry laughter.


End file.
